Talk:Fun-Land
Hell Risen *A portal opens in the sky and the worst villains that the new and old Z-Fighters have faced, pour out of it* Narkaroth Hercule City is mine. Hank '*Appears with Joka* Alright then, claim what you want. First come, first serve. *Chuckles, then goes SSJ and proceeds to rampage Fun Land* ''Six months pass, much of Earth is in ruins, entire cities gone, most of Earth's residents that survived hide now 'Hank '*On a mountain of cars, and rubble, he sits on a throne overlooking the mass mayhem and only grinning* '''Narkaroth -drives his hand into the chest of a human, the person's body disappearing a few seconds later- Hank 'I'm growing bored waiting for them, one more month, if they don't arrive, we send this planet to oblivion. '''Jökä: ' *Appears next to Hank and Narkaroth* Well everyone is having fun. Including me. But onto important matters. *Leans against a destroyed wall, which slowly crumbles* I've been working on a new device, a quite important one. This thing. *Picks up a purple-glowing cube from his pocket* might be able to control the human mind, maybe even it's soul. But more importantly...*The wall crumbles and I raise the cube upwards creating a purple light explosion which immobilizes the wall* I control gravity. '''Narkaroth Their souls? Give it to me. Jökä: 'There's a backdraw. It isn't finished. It can backfire at any moment and suck the users soul in. So don't think it's all good. 'Narkaroth Ha! You think I have a soul? Jökä: '*Points the cube against Narkaroth in a challenging way* Wanna find out? 'Narkaroth Your invention. Why don't you try it? Jökä: '*The cube starts glowing and an aura surrounds it, fizzing and cracking. It soon creates a purple lightning that hits Narkaroth, but to no avail. After a while, it powers down.* Damn. Seems you were right, Mr.Soulless. Well, Imma try it on someone who does have a soul. Perhaps a Saibaman? 'Narkaroth Do as you see fit. Jökä: '*Summons a Saibaman who arrives to them. Jökä then fires the cube, hitting the Saibaman with full effect. It's soul is sucked into the cube, before it creates a deafening explosion* Whoa....Seems it worked. *Puts away cube* 'Hank ...That's nice, should I be interested? Jökä: 'Why not? Oh right, I forgot. * Jökä fires a white lightning which hits Narkaroth* Enjoy the Saibamans soul. In any case, you could use a weapon or two. The question is: '''Are '''you interested? 'Hank Yes... Would I be able to absorb souls with it? Jökä: 'That's what I made it fo--What the...*picks out the cube. It is pulsating brightly and emitts lightning. Jökä places it down, before it seemingly bursts too life* GET AWAY! 'Hank I swear if it's broken... Jökä: '*As quickly as the machine sparked to life, it died again. Jökä picks it up.* Well, I found the thing that broke it. See that thing? We won't be able to use it for a long time. I'll need help. *Walks towards my base* Imma need 4..no, 6 soldiers. Send them to my place! *IT's away* 'Hank ...What? Ugh nevermind Narkaroth I want a quarter of the energy. Hank ...Alright, the clown also gets a quarter, I'll have the rest ---- A few day has passed, and now Jökä has returned. Jökä: 'So now I fixed it. Who wants power? 'Hank We do... Narkaroth We should start with the Cold family. They will be the easiest to subdue. Hank 'Yes... Let's go 'Narkaroth -puts a hand on Hank's shoulder- Hank '*Grabs Joka and uses IT* '& Cooler -standing across from each-other, both in fifth forms- Narkaroth It seems we're interrupting something. Jökä: 'How lovely! 'Hank '... *Goes SSJ3* Found a use for you two, you won't be on the Battlefield though *Grins* 'Cooler Let us save our squabble for later, Brother. Time to prove our strength. Frieza Very well. Jökä: 'I'll have to give my all. Why not spice it up? *Lightning streams down on my body, transforming me into my over-charged form* Who gets who? 'Hank 'I'll get Frieza... *Walks toward him and stops facing him* ...I always give my opponent the first move, go ahead. 'Fireza -hurls a Destructo Disk at Hank- Cooler -teleports in front of Narkaroth and punches- Narkaroth -catches the fist- Remember, just subdue them. We need them alive for their energy. Hank '*Flips over it and fires a Big Bang Attack* '[Frieza] -fires a Deah Beam at it- Cooler -tries to kick Narkaroth- Narkaroth -catches it- It might not even be worth the effort to gather their energy. Hank '*Flys at him, firing ki blasts, then clashes with him, throwing a barrage of kicks and punches* 'Frieza -an afterimage disappears, then Frieza uses You Might Die This time!- Hank 'Damn it 'Fireza -thrashes him around, then elbows him into the ground- *An explosion occurs and Hank is nowhere in sight* Frieza Well, well, brother, it looks like you could use some help. Cooler B-BE QUIET! Hank '*Crashes down on Frieza with tremendous speed, creating a crater and shaking the ground for miles* 'Frieza -lying in the crater- I think I peed a little... Narkaroth Use the cube now, Hank. Hank '... *Stands next to Frieza with the cube* ...Goodbye Frieza *Fires the cube at him* 'Frieza -the red dots fade from his eyes, and his head falls back- Narkaroth Now Cooler. Cooler WAIT! NO! Take my Armored Aquadron instead! Hank 'We'll take them too, but first you... *Fires the cube at Cooler* 'Cooler -red dots fade, then he falls back- Several hours later, the trio are flying to Broly... Narkaorth I have to say, Janemba and Hirudegarn provided a nice ammount of energy. Hank '*Grinning* Yes, and now the Legendary Super Saiyan... This should be fun 'Narkaroth You want to make this fun, you might not want to even go Super Saiyan 2. Hank '*Laughs* Alright, I'll just go Super Saiyan *Goes SSJ* 'Babadi Oh? You two are back? What do you want? Hank 'The Legendary Super Saiyan *Fires the cube at Babadi* 'Babadi -pupils fade, then he falls over- Broly -laughs, now unrestrained by a master, then charges at Jack- Hank '*Eyes widen and he throws the cube to Narkaroth without shifting his eyes from Broly, then he flys at Broly, punching him in the chest* 'Broly -reels back, coughing up blood, then punches back- Hank *Catches his fist, being pushed back a little, then flings it away and uppercuts Broly* Broly -steps back, grabbing his face, then fires an Eraser Cannon at Hank- Hank *Fires a FPEW* Broly -the Eraser Cannon is overwhelmed, then the beam hits his arm as he tries to dodge, blowing it off- Hank Should've stayed in base... *Runs up to Broly and jumps at him, kicks him into the ground* Broly -smashes into the ground, making a crater- Hank ...Narkaroth, the cube Narkaroth -fires the beam at Broly- Broly -reverts to base as his energy is drained, then dies- Narkaroth -fires a white bolt of lighting from the cube, hitting the three of them and dividing Broly's energy between them- Hank *Laughing grows to maniacal laughter, then he stops* ... Now we are unstoppable Bear's energy as a Super Saiyan 4 is suddenly felt.... Narkaroth What the hell....?! Hank ...Urgh, doesn't matter, he will not stop us Narkaroth His energy has increased substantially, and it feels like there's that Xicor person...No...wait, Two Xicors...What the hell? Hank Two? ... *Grins* Jökä: '''That's just prime. '''Hand over the cube. Otherwise it'll break. And Hank, if we boost your energy, we might just be able to make you a perfect opponent for Bear. Hank *ITs to the heroes, then back a few minutes later with a very surprised face* Jökä: After a brief struggle with Narkaroth, he has got the cube back.* What is it? Narkaroth How will the damn cube break with me and it won't with you? Jökä: 'Because you're squeazing it too damn hard. 'Narkaroth We're equal in strength. Hank '...I drained one of the "Xicor's" but... *Still with a shocked face* ...Nevermind '''Jökä: '''It's gonna need to rest. It's overheated. Give it a day. Meanwhile, I suggest we prepare for the Z-figher's arrival. 'Hank '...We're the most powerful beings in the universe, what preparation would we need and how would we prepare anyways? 'Narkaroth We need none. Jökä: 'Don't be overconfident. We '''need '''workforce. Soldiers. Soldiers that we have killed. Mechanical soldiers, perhaps? I also suggest we make the world our battlefield. You know, hidden guns and mortars here and there. 'Hank 'Meh fine 'Narkaroth Guns and explosives? Against Saiyans? Jökä: 'Ki-powered, of course. I'll try some sort of energy source. Worst case, Earth explodes. 'Hank 'Not necessarily a bad case *Smirks* 'Narkaroth What if their home being destroyed gives one of the Saiyans incentive to avhieve the next level of their forms? What if that happens wide-scale? They have how many Saiyans in their army? Hank '...Meh, millions, besides, they'll be here before that happens. 'Narkaroth Whatever you say, but when Frieza was alive he survived a planet-destroying Explosion. How many times more powerful are we than Frieza was then? Jökä: 'Is that doubt I hear in your voice? 'Hank 'Frieza doesn't even compare to us. 'Narkaroth And yet he still survived a planet blowing up. It seems stupid to me to expect the Saiyans to be killed by one. Hank 'Eh fine, Earth stays 'Narkaroth Smart. Hank 'Yeah... It's checkup time, they're taking too long, I'll be back *Uses IT* 'Hank '*Reappears* '''Jökä: ': Yeah, well I'm off. Gonna get to work. Maybe not with turning a city into a battlefield, but power sources. That way we'll...have unlimited cube-power, if everything works out fine. *Disappears* '''Narkaroth What now? Hank: ...I don't know, we keep waiting? Several hours pass, then Bear appears in front of Hank with IT Bear ... Hank ...Finally, you didn't bring the others? Bear ... -goes SSJ4, then teleports to Hank and knees him- Hank *coughs blood, then goes SSJ3 and kicks him away* Fine, I won't waste time either *Charges at him* Bear -fires a Begone! at him, then ITs beside him and kicks at him- Lau the G and Laura: *Arrive* John: *lands*